Secrets to a Lie
by Italiana XD
Summary: Secrets morph into lies, and as an evil rears its ugly head, it becomes apparent only few can stop it. Who will die, and who will live to see another day?
1. Prologue- Lies

~Lies~ AD

Lies.

One of the greatest sins.

Lies.

Something that can only lead to heartache.

There are many secrets to a lie. One being it will leave it's mark on you, and on the rest of your miserable life.

Little white lies build up until you're being crushed by a mountain of a false life.

Any of us four can tell you, a lie defines you, it changes you, until you can't even recognize the monster you've become.

Not all of us can see the warning signs. Sometimes it just sneaks up on you, like a snake slithering through the grass, silent as death, it's prey not knowing they were in danger until the adder strikes, and devours it.

Lies are snakes, lies are terrifying, but once it has it's coils around you, you can't escape.

Even if it takes many moons for it to come out.

"Oh my Starclan...Oh my Starclan...what have we done?

A cream tabby she-cat let out a whimper, crouching on the ground, her deep copper eyes wide as she stared at the still body before her.

"Shut up Heronwing," a dark silver she-cat growled with annoyance. She was pacing back and forth, her shoulders stiff, and her ears flat. "It wasn't like YOU were the one who gave the killing blow" she said, turning her glare to a black and white tom.

However, the tom didn't meet the silver she-cat's glare. His gray gaze was instead trained on his bloody paws, his brain still not registering what was going on. His eyes were hollow, and his shoulder's were low.

"Don't blame Thunderroar!" A handsome golden tom growled at the beautiful silver she-cat. "If you would've kept your head and not have instigated him, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

The she-cat whipped her glare at her accuser. "Well, you're singing a different tune, aren't you Reedfang." she snarled "You were the one who convinced me to confront him!"

"Oh please! Like you needed any convincing!"

"I swear to Starcl-"

"We killed him!...Oh Starclan...we KILLED him! Who CARES who did it! We're all to blame!" Heronwing interrupted, as desperation rose in her voice. "What are we going to do?!"

"Yeah," The other she-cat said, turning to stare at the body "He IS dead. What are we going to do with him?"

"What do you mean?" Thunderroar asked, his voice cracking, as he finally lifted his gaze from his paws. "We have to bring him back to camp, so the clan can mourn.

"What?! No! Then we'll surely get caught! We'll be branded as murderers, all of us! The clan will kick us out, and we sure won't be allowed to prance around the forest or join another clan in peace." The she-cat snapped. "Besides...it isn't like he'll be missed" she whispered, so quietly the other three cats pretended not to hear.

Heronwing instead blinked, her eyes still struggling to focus, "Wait. Wait. Are you saying that we...we LIE?" She said, not able to hide the disgust in her voice. "That's EXACTLY what got HIM...no, US...into...into this...this...mess" she finally spat out.

"No, Wolfspirit's right" Reedfang said, placing his tail on Heronwing's shoulder. "We can't tell the clan, we have to move the body to some other location."

"Glad you found the grace to agree with me" Wolfspirit said, sarcasm oozing out of her voice. There was a glint of something in her eyes, when she saw Heronwing nudging closer to Reedfang...

She blinked away the jealousy, however, she had made her choice a long time ago, and was happy with her decision...Wasn't she?

Reedfang ignored her comment, as he continued anyways, "We'll move his body...Somewhere else...Somewhere away from our territory."

"Like where?" Thunderroar inquired, his ears perking with interest. He glanced down at the body again, and felt himself get nauseous. He averted his gaze, not able to look at the once-orange pelt anymore.

"Like...Nightclan's territory." Reedfang's eyes glittered, another emotion bubbling as he turned his attention to Wolfspirit.

She stiffened and stopped her pacing, uncomfortable with the thought. "No. Absolutely not." She said instantly.

"Why is that Wolfspirit? Is there something about Nightclan that is making you...hide your feelings behind a screen of smoke?" He said, his voice passive, with a hint of malice. He leveled his eyes, staring into her sharp green innocently.

Heronwing twitched her whiskers. "Wha- Wolfspirit? What's Reedfang talking about?" She looked between the two cats "Are you hiding something? Are you LYING to us about something?" She said, her hind quarters rising as slowly padding to the other she-cat.

Wolfspirit raised her head, meeting Heronwing's eyes. Her voice rang loud and clear "Yeah Heronwing, I am. But it's none of your concern. So you and Reedfang mind your own business before I get angry."

"Right, we don't want you to start another fight leading to some other cat being murdered" Heronwing hissed.

"Oh trust me, if me and you are included in another fight, some cat WILL be murdered" Wolfspirit said, mocking Heronwing by copying her tone.

"ENOUGH" Thunderroar boomed. The two she-cats stopped arguing, still glaring at each other. Heronwing's fur was standing on end, and her eyes were narrowed. While Wolfspirit's claws had already been unsheathed.

It was easy to tell that there was more tension between them than just their current disagreement.

"We're going to bury the body, deep in the woods. As close to Bluestone Bay as possible. We'll remove all scent of him when we drag him through the Lifeblood River, and then we'll get rid all traces of him on our body." Thunderroar finished. He looked around, the other three cats staring at him.

He stood and beckoned Wolfspirit with his tail. "Come on, help me drag him, we'll go by Nightclan border, Heronwing and Reedfang can drag him after the river."

Wolfspirit didn't move a muscle, she eyed the dead body, and then Nightclan border. She licked her lip and shook her head "N-No...I...um I can't."

"Now what!" Heronwing whined, stomping her pad into the soft ground.

Wolfspirit cleared her throat. She paused a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" the young warrior confessed softly

Reedfang paused, his eyes looking her over, and finally landing on her barely swelling belly. "You're...pregnant?" He said weakly. His eyes raced up to meet her face, and they were filled with despair, and hurt. "But...but...but who...whose the...father?" he asked, knowing full well it wasn't him.

Heronwing's eyes glinted with envy, so WHAT if she's pregnant? Reedfang shouldn't care! He has ME now, not that cold hearted vixen! She nuzzled her head into Reedfang's shoulder to get his attention. He didn't react, still staring at Wolfspirit

Wolfspirit shook her head, as she looked over the Nightclan border, longing flashing across her face. "You were right. I am hiding something. There is a secret I'm keeping from you, and my clan." She stood up, and with a last twitch if her tail, she turned her back on her clanmates.

She turned her head to peek over her shoulder, locking eyes with Reedfang. "Goodbye" she mouthed softly. And with that she sprinted away from them, disappearing into the brush, and leaving Darkclan's territory.

Forever.

Reedfang stared after her, his eyes watering. She didn't love him. After all they've been through, she decides to mate with a tom from Nightclan, those foul mouse hearts!

Reedfang had waited for her!He waited moons for her! But when she heard his secret, his little lie, she decided to pass judgement. Well look where she was now, hiding her own lies, and running away from the deceit in her life.

Anger and pain boiled through him, he lost her. He lost her to that stupid Smokestorm. He knew it! He had known it would always be him!

"She's...she's gone!" Heronwing gasped, jerking Reedfang from his thoughts.

"Yes." Reedfang turned his gaze from the brush she disappeared into and whispered, "yes she is."

"She's the one who got us into this! We need to get her back here!" Heronwing snarled angrily, upset her crush's love interest had gotten off so easily by running away.

Thunderroar shook his head. "We have to hurry, before someone finds us with Flamestar's body."

Reedfang nodded, slowly turning to pad to his dead leader's body. He grabbed Flamestar's limp shoulder, and began to drag him.

And though he and three other cats had just murdered their tyrant leader, who surely would never see Starclan, all he could feel was his heartache, for the she-cat he had lost to another clan.


	2. Chapter 1- One of the Greatest Sins

_**~One of the Greatest Sins~ BD 6 Moons Before**_

~_Reedfang_~

"Reedfang" A voice softly called into the warrior's den. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with complete blackness. Obviously it was still before dawn, which was apparent other _than_ the fact of the sheer darkness_,_ as the sound of Pumasnarl's never-ending snoring could be heard.

I groaned as I turned to face the entrance, seeing a faint outline of a she-cat's face. I groggily closed my eyes again, not interested in leaving my cozy nest "Go away, whoever you are"

"Oh come on!" The she-cat huffed in annoyance_._ I heard the entrance rustle as the cat slipped the rest of her body through. I was in the first nest by the entrance, so by the time she had straightened herself, she was standing right above me.

I blinked open my eyes again, curiosity getting the best of me. They lazily trailed up her slim body, until they stopped, resting on her face. It was oval shaped, while her fur was a dark gray. Black marks and specks were dotted along her muzzle and around her eyes, with white lines directly underlining them, making her look exotic. My eyes searched her's, looking over their sharp forest green color that was striking against her fur. She twitched her whiskers in response, apparently unimpressed, beckoning with her tail to the warrior entrance, hinting she wanted me outside.

I smirked mischievously, suddenly feeling energized and ready to go out and tackle the day.

"Wolfspirit" I feigned tiredness, yawning as I stretched my full length, playfully smacking her leg with my paw.

"Oh Starclan. You are the laziest warrior I have EVER met. Come on Sleepyfang, it's time to rise and shine" She said, her whispering voice changing to talk to me as if I was a kit.

In reality Wolfspirit was quite a new warrior. It had only been half a moon since her ceremony, but that didn't stop her from bossing me, a six-moon warrior, around.

Wolfspirit crouched down and gently shoved my flank with her muzzle in an attempt to rouse me. "Get up you annoying fur-ball."

I grinned, my eyes fixated on her smooth and glossy fur. I watched her extend her elegant body to nudge me. Suddenly I had an impulse, and I reached and licked the fur along her neck.

She turned to face me, her ears rigid in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it again. Wolfspirit's eyes darted around the den, probably making sure no one saw my sign _of_ affection, before she fluffed her fur in embarrassment as she straightened herself back up. I chuckled quietly at her uncomfortableness, and she rolled her eyes at me, though they had a certain gleam in them.

Wolfspirit turned her back on me, and let her soft tail brush gently across my jawline. "Come on Sleepyfang, we got a dawn patrol to do." She said softly. I sensed a hint of seduction in her voice, my eyes widened in surprised, and I let out a wide grin. I heard her laugh quietly as she disappeared into the warrior's entrance. My eyes followed her until she was gone.

I bolted to a sitting position, quickly licked my face, and then hurried out after her, not even glancing back to see if our flirtation had awaken anyone.

I emerged into an equally dark camp. The sun hadn't even touched the horizon above the lip of the gorge yet. I wrinkled my nose as I looked around for Wolfspirit, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering.

"Glad you could make it. Otherwise I would have to go in and drag you out." I heard her voice by my ear.

My heart skipped a beat, as I tilted my head to be met with sharp green eyes. I let out a breath. _She's beautiful._

I blinked, falling back into reality. _Come on, say something charming. Be yourself, you fur-brain!_

"Oh please," I purred, as I turned my full body to face her, placing my forehead onto hers "As if you would need to drag me out to spend some time with you."

The usually sharp-tongued warrior gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, who wouldn't want to spend some time with me? Let's go, before you sweep me off my paws." She teased, as she broke away from my touch.

"Yes wise and unattainable Wolfspirit" I said, grinning, as I followed her, letting her take the lead. She would have taken it anyway, if I wanted her to or not. She was quite stubborn, I had come to learn.

We exited the camp, climbing down the high hill it was set on. I carefully picked my way down, my feet crunching the few pebbles scattered around. The the hill was unusually steep, and it was a pain to travel by.

Wolfspirit had by now reached the bottom, and was waiting in a dip, her tail sweeping the ground impatiently watching my slow pace.

I was in no rush, and so I stopped as I felt the morning dew under my paws, making my pads moist. I sniffed the air, and the scents of maple, oak, and pine hit me. I turned my gaze to the looming forest in front of me.

The dark green forest took up most of Darkclan. Nightclan's border was near the east edge of the forest, while Duskclan lay in the west. Both of the other clans cut slightly into our forest, and for moons we have been in dispute with Nightclan. Those fox-hearts had taken extra territory, claiming they had it originally.

"Hey! Sleepyfang! Over here! What? Are you going to stand all day and watch the territory we are suppose to be patrolling?" Wolfspirit said, a hint of impatience in her voice, snapping me out of another daydream.

"Well someone is in a hurry to get alone with me" I charmingly smirked, knowing full well it would have no good effect on her.

"Oh Starclan! Why do I have to deal with stupid toms!" She said, exasperated.

I held back a laugh. I was finally standing next to her, our pelts brushing "I'm not that stupid."

She snorted, exiting the dip and heading straight into the forest "Riiiiiight"

I scoffed and quickly padded to catch up with her. We headed east, to remark the border with Nightclan. After a long and uneventful walk we reached the Great Pine that marked the start to the edge of Nightclan. Wolfspirit padded over to it, and began to mark the territory.

I heard a faint rustle to my left, and my head swiveled, looking for the source. My eyes narrowed, searching for a clue as to who was producing the sounds. There was a flash of orange fur, and I twitched my ears, picking up some whispering and more rustling. I stared intently at the bush. _Who's in there? Why are they hiding..._

"Hey! Sleepyfang? Are you having another daydream about me?" Wolfspirit teased as she interrupted my train of thought. I didn't reply to her, though, my gaze still trained on the brush that had moved a moment ago. There must be a cat in there somewhere...

"Well look what we have here." A voice said behind us.

Both of us whipped around, my fur on end. Besides me, I heard Wolfspirit let out a growl. "Oh great. We have to deal with some senseless road kill" she hissed.

An outline of a cat stood out in the darker foliage across the border. I peered into the dark shadows straining to see who the figure was. Suddenly the shadow moved, and a gray tom slowly stepped out of the darkness and into the morning light. His sapphire eyes looking over us, his gaze making me feel like I was a piece of prey.

"Well if it isn't Reedfang and Wolfpaw..." He said, his tail brushing the border line. Behind him a golden tom and a red tabby stepped out of the foliage, being hidden from sight before. I felt my fur raise, the tension getting thicker in the air.

"It's Wolfspirit, and I swear if you're tail even twitches over the border I'll shred you." She growled, her claws unsheathing.

The gray tom laughed, stopping to stand perpendicular to the border. He shifted his line of vision from me to Wolfspirit, staring at her intently, while his ears perked with interest. "I see you still haven't curved your mouth. I'd watch it if I were you," he said, his tone turning dark "an inexpierenced warrior like you can get into a lot of trouble."

The two cats behind him chuckled.

"I guess you can say we have something in common then Smokestorm. Two cats with sharp-tongues and no warrior experience." She snapped at the young enemy tom, padding closer to the border.

Smokestorm's face flashed with momentary anger, apparently the tom, who was the same age of me, had a soft spot. Wolfspirit sure hit that one on the head.

"Starclan! You're cheeky this morning! Let me guess, you had a bad breakup with your play-thing" Smokestorm asked with a twinkle in his eye as he turned to face me.

I felt anger spark my pelt as I padded next to Wolfspirit, unsheathing my claws. Smokestorm had a lot of bark but no bite, and was always instigating a fight. Maybe it was his arrogant nature, or just his lack of sense, either way, he had started multiple scuffles as an apprentice and now as a warrior.

"You wish, flea-bag" I growled angrily.

"You two are touchy today, maybe we were interrupting a special moment" The golden tom behind Smokestorm spoke. He smirked, letting out a chuckle.

I narrowed my eyes. Beaverstream, Smokestorm's brother, was even worse.

Wolfspirit spat, her spittle flying over the border, and on to Beaverstream's well-kept fur. He stumbled back in response, rapidly trying to rub it off with his tail "Hey! Watch it!"

Wolfspirit ignored Beaverstream as she dug her claws deeper into the peaty soil "You would have liked that huh? Well we weren't, so buzz off, I have a lot anger to work out, and fighting you two would be an excellent start"

Smokestorm lashed his tail behind his back, stepping closer to the border. "Bold words for an _apprentice_."

"Shut up fox-dung. She's already a better warrior than you'll ever be" I snapped, I looked over and saw Wolfspirit growl as she herself padded closer to the border. She stopped, barely a claw-length from Nightclan's territory. She tilted her face up, staring at the tall warrior in defiance.

"How bout your patrol takes a walk." She snarled her head nodding to the dark foliage. "Be sure to stay on your side of the border this time, you seem to have problems remembering where it is, Smokestorm."

I felt a small laugh escape my lips, glad Wolfspirit was here to snap back at him, and Beaverstream flashed me an annoyed look. I turned my glare back at him.

Smokestorm bared his fangs at her "Yeah, we're gonna go. We have better things to do than entertain a little kit and her play-thing" he said glancing at me again.

I hissed, crouching low, as if I was about to jump and attack, and trust me, I was thinking about it "I'm not her play-thing. Stop being a jealous pain in the tail! I know you drool over Wolfspirit, but you should find someone in your own clan to harass."

Smokestorm whipped his tail on the ground, as he turned his head to me. "Oh, so now I'm madly in love with her? Come on Reedfang, like I would ever find a Darkclan cat attractive" he snapped.

He looked over at Wolfspirit one last time, holding utter contempt in his eyes. Smokestorm then turned around and marched right back into the foliage he had come from, Beaverstream and the other young tom following behind him. The thick brush closed in on the three, hiding them from our view.

Wolfspirit turned back to me relief evident on her face "Good riddance. If I had to spend one more minute with that arrogant tom I was going to pounce!" She said, as she began to walk away from the border.

I stayed where I was, however, our confrontation still fresh on my mind. _'Her play-thing', that's all you are, a play-thing._

Something brushed against my cheek, and I shivered, turning to see Wolfspirit had padded back beside me, her forehead pressing against me. "Don't listen to him, you aren't my plaything" she whispered, as if she could read my mind

I sighed. "Then why do you keep avoiding us becoming mates? I have feelings for you, and I like to think you have feelings for me, but every time I bring up the subject you talk about something else...It's like you're using me." I confessed hesitantly.

Wolfspirit shifted uncomfortably. She gently moved her body to face me. "Reedfang, I'm a just-made a warrior! It's only been half a moon! I'm young, and I don't want to...to..."

"To make a commitment?" I asked, sadness filling my voice. Maybe she was too young. Maybe I had fallen in love with the wrong cat. Doubts swirled around my brain once again.

"You know that's not it, I just want to be sure. And...and I mean what about you and Heronwing? You guys had...had...a m-moment. What if you still...what if you two..." Wolfspirit paused, her tail slightly drooping, she searched my eyes, looking for the truth "...did you try to...have kits with her?"

I stiffened, surprised at the sudden question. My tail began to swing, the only visual hint to my unease.

"Of course not!" I lied as I clawed the earth between my toes. "I wouldn't do that unless I was mates with someone!"

"Okay...just...let me think about it. Okay? We still have plenty of time" Wolfspirit said.

Suddenly there was a rustle again. Wolfspirit whipped her head towards where the noise had come from, in our territory. I felt relief wash over me. She believed my lie, and now we had something to distract ourselves with.

"What was that?" Wolfspirit whispered. She slowly left my side, going into a hunter's crouch as she made her way to the bush. There was some more rustling and then I heard...a giggle?

I silently followed her, branching out to the right, so that we could flush out whatever it was in there.

I looked to Wolfspirit, who nodded, and we leapt into the bush, crashing through and onto a pair of cats. I dove head first into a strong body, shoving whoever it was onto the ground and clumsily scramble on top of him. I dug my claws into his fur, pinning him to the ground. I yanked my claws back out, and warm sticky blood began to clump around my paw's fur. I turned to look down at the trespasser clearly for the first time, when I stopped in shock.

"Flamestar?" I said in horror, instantly getting off my leader, and looking over to Wolfspirit who had pinned down...Leafwatcher? I stared in confusion. Leafwatcher was a timid she-cat who wasn't known for much, or considered interesting in the least, so why would Flamestar deem it important to meet in secret with her? It wasn't like Starclan was sending her messages or she was a spy in enemy clans. At least I thought so anyways.

Flamestar stood, brushing the dirt, and a small bit of blood, off his pelt, hiding his face as he began to groom his ruffled fur. He glanced up and we made eye contact for a moment, and I saw them filled with guilt, and embarrassment. I tilted my head, still unsure what was going on. Why did he look so guilty?

Wolfspirit, was still on top of Leafwatcher, staring down at the white she-cat. I padded over to her, leaving Flamestar

"Hey, get off her! It's only Leafwatcher. Her and Flamestar were in the bush together, nothing concerning." I winked at Leafwatcher who flinched, wiggling uncomfortably. I heard Wolfspirit let out a surprised yelp, and I instantly turned to face her as she quickly got off Leafwatcher.

She stared at the other she-cat, mouth open, as realization crossed her face. Her lip curled, taking a few steps back from Leafwatcher, as if suddenly she had caught a wild disease.

"Wolfspirit? Are you oka-"

But I was quickly cut off as she turned to meet our still-sitting leader."What are you two doing out here? Flamestar I thought I saw you go in the nursery before dawn to spend time with Morningflight...your mate. The mother to your kits? Does that ring a bell?" Wolfspirit said coldness seeping into her voice. All respect a cat should have for their leader was absent, and all I could do was twitch my tail uncomfortably.

_Why is she bringing up Morningflight...that doesn't make any sense, Flamestar's here with Leafwatc-...Oh...OH!_ My jaw fell open as realization hit me.

Flamestar, the respectable leader of Darkclan, was cheating on his mate?

Wolfspirit's fur was on end, and I could smell the rage pouring off her as, I assumed, the other two cats could.

"Wolfspirit...Reedfang...look...this isn't what it seems" Leafwatcher began.

Flamestar shook his head, placing his tail on her shoulder "Leafwatcher, let me speak." He turned his amber gaze to us as he let out a sigh.

"I was being unfaithful. But only to my clan." Flamestar said, hanging his head, while Leafwatcher flashed him a look of concern. I shifted uncomfortably, nervous as to what my usually cheery leader would reveal.

Flamestar sighed again "Me and Leafwatcher have been coming out here every morning...but not to do what you suspect. We are very good friends and...well we have been hunting. I make sure to feed Morningflight and my kits every morning, but then we go out, as friends, to hunt for ourselves." he shook his head "I apologize"

I flicked my ears in surprise. Though hunting secretly before feeding the clan WAS wrong, it wasn't the worst thing that could happen, especially in green-leaf.

Wolfspirit scoffed besides me, obvious doubt in her voice when she said "Oh, so we are suppose to just believe you two just go out here every morning in secret simply to hunt? Come on."

Flamestar's eyes flashed, and I blinked. For a brief moment I glimpsed a dark and evil look behind the kind leader. I caught my breath, but quickly discarded the thought, I had just been seeing things.

"Wolfspirit," Flamestar said harshly "hold your tongue. I am your leader, and I would never lie to you. You have to believe me."

My whiskers twitched, as he heard Wolfspirit $uck in her breath quickly. "Then I can tell Morningflight about this." She challenged.

I cleared my throat "Wolfspirit...I think we should just leave it alone." I said gently, brushing my fur against hers.

"No. No. It's quite alright Reedfang..." Flamestar said, lifting his tail to silence him. "Leafwatcher and you can leave now. Wolfspirit, stay with me, I feel like we have much to...discuss" the last word was murmured darkly, and I shivered.

"I would rather speak to Morningflight" Wolfspirit said quickly.

"I have let you speak your mind long enough." Flamestar cut her off "You're beginning to push your luck."

Wolfspirit remained silent for the first time. I flicked my tail, turning to Wolfspirit to say we could meet up later, until I saw her face. She was staring straight ahead, as if she was seeing a vision from Starclan, her face was almost haunted looking. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, genuine concern filling me with dread, I gently touched her shoulder with my tail, and I felt her jump slightly. She turned, her eyes wide, and wild-looking.

"No! Please don't go! It's not safe" Wolfspirit responded quietly, glancing at Flamestar who was now speaking quietly to Leafwatcher.

I was taken aback. I had never seen her like this. "What? Wolfspirit, it's just Flamestar, he won't hurt you."

"Yes...yes he will...he wants me gone. Reedfang don't you see? He's trying to silence me, you can't really expect he just wants to talk!" she argued in a whispered voice.

All I could do was shake my head. She's probably just flustered. I thought. "You'll be fine. I'll be right at camp, and we can enjoy the rest of our day together, okay?" I said, meeting her eyes.

But as I said those words I had a cold feeling in my chest, something wasn't right...

She didn't answer, her hollow stare slowly turning into a glare. She shook her head, turning her back on me and stalked away to sit farther from me, and Flamestar. I let out a sigh, glancing back to give Flamestar a farewell smile. He returned it with a pleasant tail wave.

I glanced at Wolfspirit again, and she continued to ignore me, shifting angrily. She didn't feel safe, but why the sudden fear? It all seemed random and uncalled for, so I shrugged, and padded away from her, Leafwatcher falling in step behind me.

I slipped out of the bush I had come from, feeling the sharp twigs scrape my fur. I stretched out my shoulders, heading for the border of Nightclan. Leafwatcher and I walked a few steps before I turned back, faintly seeing their pelts behind the bush.

I heard an angry voice snapping, and another snarling. I felt unease shift through my fur, and then I began to wonder if it was wise to leave those two dangerous cats alone.


	3. Chapter 2- Lies

~Lies~ BD 6 Moons

~Wolfspirit~

I watched as Reedfang disappeared into the bushes with Leafwatcher by his side until their tails vanished from my line of sight. My eyes momentarily closed as I gathered my bearings, praying to Starclan that I wouldn't have any needs for my claws.

It was if the whole world had fallen still, the forest eerily silent other than the harsh breaths of the opposing tom and me. I felt the sun begin to warm my pelt as I realized that it must be mid-morning by now, if not later. All was at peace, the grass below my paws still slightly moist from the morning dew, and the leaves above us whispering secrets to the soft breeze.

Taking a deep breath I reopened my emerald eyes, bracing myself for the tough discussion that I had dreaded for the longest time. Flamestar no longer left me any choice, though, as he had crossed the unspoken line we had agreed upon back in my apprenticing days.

"Wolfspirit," Flamestar meowed calmly, breaking the serene silence. My eyes shifted to meet his from their previous location of staring into the dense forest behind him, "I understand what this looks like, but I assure you nothing has happened between me and Leafwatcher...I love Morningshine with all my heart and I would neve-"

"What about that time I found you secretly meeting with Deerpatch?" I interrupted with an angry growl before he even used the chance to start his poorly-planned lie.

Instantaneously his total demeanor morphed, as his amber eyes turned from their warm and welcoming color to a dark and cold wall of stone.

"We vowed we would put that behind us didn't we?" He began slowly, as if he was thinking with the utmost care how he would answer my blatant comment. "That was a mistake from the past, one that I learned from." He paused, glancing me up and down, as his lip began to curl back.

"You were merely an apprentice back then! A naive and young she-cat who thought she was the greatest phenomenon since the discovery of catnip." He snarled suddenly, his usual laid-back personality vanishing as he viciously attacked my past self out of nowhere.

I twitched my whiskers uncomfortably, as I transferred my weight from my left paw to my right. His last sentence stung the large ego I contained. Although cats have criticized me mercilessly before, coming from the leader, who I previously adored, only added salt to the wound.

"Since when was any of this about me!" I rebuked after only a moment's pause, not letting him receive the satisfaction of seeing me stung by his words. "The entire situation is about you meeting with other she-cats who aren't your mate! In fact, you've broken the warrior code before this, but when I discovered you and Deerpatch, a Duskclan warrior, I decided to let it slide, and I kept your secret. And do you want to hear why? For the simple fact that you were my leader and my opinion was unrealistically high of you!" I spoke harshly slamming my tail to the ground with conviction.

"I sacrificed my morals for you in the result of you swearing you would modify your ways! There was a matter of trust that you broke with all of the clan, but they don't even know it. Not yet anyways! I've held myself quiet for too long and Darkclan deserves to know that you fathered Deerpatch's kits and now Leafwatcher's!" I finished closing the distance between us with my face only mouse-lengths away from his.

His eyes lighted with rage as he bared his fangs at me. "No one was suppose to know about Deerpatch's kits, and how are you even aware that Leafwatcher is expecting! Are you snooping around and checking up on me? Is this what this is: you searching for me to misstep in order for you to take over the clan!" He accused in a random attack, shoving me back with his broad shoulders as his paranoia suddenly became apparent.

I stumbled into a maple tree, my back against it as Flamestar stared down at me menacingly while his eyes flashed and flickered. My breath caught in the back of my throat as I returned the glare, not going down without a fight. Overhead I heard a bird flutter and take off, letting out a screech as the sun struck it's yellow and delicate wings. Flamestar glanced up, momentarily distracted as he observed it fly away into green foliage to the far north. I jumped at this chance to collect my thoughts, trying to comprehend what he had implied, and execute a realistic answer for his unrealistic idea.

"That's what you think? That I desire to assume leadership over this clan?" I growled through my teeth as Flamestar snapped his attention back to me. He smirked, and I felt a new wave of anger pouring off of my pelt as I refused to budge a second time. "Flamestar, the last event I wish to happen is taking over your poorly constructed clan, where every cat holds a lie and a secret. Stop being a paranoid elder and open your eyes! There is a bounty of cracks in this clan, but you don't even realize them for the simple fact that you can't focus on your own family! Why are you having relationships with she-cats from other clans? How does this even remotely aid in Darkclan's survival?" I vented in return, remaining shocked at his fanatical accusation implying that I was a power hungry cat who yearned to destroy him.

"Listen to me," Flamestar whispered, his eyes wild, while they shifted back and forth, as if they were searching for a cat to overhear us. His switching of moods and behavior had by now unnerved me, he was acting as if he was in the grips of insanity and I was the unlucky cat to be caught in the crossfires, "Duskclan and Whisperclan are growing stronger every moon. We don't have the skill or the numbers to defeat them, so I've made a plan. We infiltrate them. If I have kits with a few she-cats they'll be loyal to me, along with their kits, it's working already! Not only that, but multitudes of other cats in our clan have agreed to join in our crusade. At this rate, we'll have enough cats to overrun each clan, and you know what will happen when we do?" He asked, looking into my eyes as if I already had an answer for his insane plan. I shook my head vigorously, fear beginning to gnaw at my belly as his intentions became more and more transparent.

"I'll become the leader of all four clans," he answered for me, much to my horror. I spluttered, shock taking the form of my saliva as I accidentally started to cough.

"Flamestar have you lost your-"

"and all will bow down to me and my clan." He continued, not even reacting to my cough fit, or my response, "It's a foolproof plan...one that I believe you should join. You can be one of my high-ranking lieutenants. You're smart and fierce and brave, one of the best warriors of Darkclan, all you are required to do is agree with this and I'll find a perfect tom for you from Nightclan." He murmured, draping his orange tail over my lithe shoulder, giving the false impression of comradeship.

I yanked his tail off my body with my own, stumbling away from him, "You want to wrench the power from the other leaders of the four clans and rule them yourself? Flamestar you've certainly lost your mind! You even h-have k-kits in other clans?" I stuttered, horror filling every inch of my body until I had been paralyzed, staring into his sly and evil amber eyes.

He believed I should join this disturbing plot to overtake the forest so he could quench his power-hungry thirst? It still didn't explain what he and Leafwatcher were doing together, and it raised the question of who else is in on this secret, but that was a mere drop in the blood-filled river Flamestar was determined to travel.

My head began to violently shake as I back stepped away from Flamestar, "No, I won't be part of this terrible concoction. This is wrong, and against the fibers of Starclan, not to mention the warrior code. I refuse to even consider this as a possible option for my future, and I will not be a pawn for you." I hissed, denying his request before I even had time to ponder on his 'generous offer', much to his irritation.

In a rush he weaved behind me, blocking my exit through the berry bushes, his fur on end as he snarled, "I won't permit you to walk away, not after I just told you everything. Either accept my proposal or accept the consequences of my wrath." He threatened in a low voice.

My mind raced, searching for a way to hustle through this without losing my sanity. My ears flicked pensively as I urgently searched for an answer to give him.

"I have a patrol to finish," I muttered, scratching the wet dirt beneath my claws, "I'll give you an answer when I return to camp." I supplied, hoping that this compromise would hold over until I thought of a better plan than avoiding him.

He nodded his head simply, and I felt my body relax, glad that he had taken the feeble excuse as satisfactory.

"Come with your answer by mid-afternoon, or else you'll have more to worry about than a decision." He ordered, before whipping around and slinking into the exit of the clearing, leaving me alone and flustered.

I waited until the bush stopped rustling and the sound of his retreating footsteps faded away before a hyperventilation attack hit me. My breaths became shallow, and I felt my blood rush through my ears as my heart raced. I stumbled to the bush, slipping back into the forest as I ignored the branches scraping my pelt, spotting the Nightclan border looming in front of me.

I shuffled and lowered my body parallel to the border, knowing that no patrols would stop by at this time of day. My eyes began to water and I let out a shaky gasp as my voice rasped, "Oh Starclan, what am I supposed to do?" Distress poured out of my voice, as I wrapped my tail around my paws.

"Perhaps stepping away from the border would be an excellent idea." A smug voice said next to me. My head whipped up, swiveling to my right as my eyes landed on a silver paw and leg a few fox-lengths away. I let my head drop down to my paws again, not having the energy to snap back.

"Go away Smokestorm, I'm not going to cross your border." I said weakly, my eyes and voice dull.

He responded with silence, perhaps surprised at how weak I sounded or waiting for me to let out a sassy comment. I turned my head towards my territory, just wanting him to go away so that I could wallow in pain by myself.

"Wolfspirit." he murmured, his voice was gentle, and its previous arrogance had vanished. My head lifted as I turned to look him in the eyes. I expected judgment or triumph, at the very least humor in his gaze, but all I saw was sympathy and concern in those sapphire orbs.

"What happened to you?" He choked out, worry thick in his question. My eyes looked him over, pondering if this was a trick so that he could use my pain against myself, yet the more I looked at him the more I realized that his concern was genuine.

"Why do you care?" I spat, not letting his kind side deter me from my loathing of him. "It isn't like I'm a cat worth your time." I growled, sarcasm oozing out of my voice as I slowly rose to my feet, raising my head high in pride.

He flicked his tail, unsure on how to tackle this situation. A Nightclan tom, who was the definition of smugness, trying to comfort a Darkclan she-cat, whose usual sharp-tongue had been transformed into a lost and confused skeleton.

"There's something going on over your border, Wolfspirit, and I would hate if a strong and noble warrior like you were caught in the crossfires." He mumbled, kicking the dry dirt under his paws. The hair along my spine raised, there was no way that Smokestorm could possibly know about Flamestar.

"Oh please," I scoffed, my eyes still trained carefully on his face "you hate me, and the last words you would use to describe me is strong and noble. Nothing is going on in Darkclan, and even if there was I can assure you would be the singularly last one to find out." A defiant light entered my eyes, as I stood my shoulders up and puffed out my chest, making sure he knew that I still had dignity and pride.

"Listen to me," he said, his voice lowering as he inched closer to the border and me, "Flamestar is...he's planning something, and he needs to be stopped." He whispered, as I slowly moved forward too. I felt my tail swing uncomfortably, understanding that what he said was right, but refusing to let him know he was correct in his suspicions.

"Talking about my leader in this negative light is off limits, and I refuse to let you." I hissed, defending the very tom who had threatened me. By now Smokestorm and I were once again close enough to touch, only the thin border line separating us.

"You don't need to permit me, I'll explain everything to you, tonight. When your dusk patrol, including Brookstripes, Hareheart, and Thunderroar, goes out be sure to tag along. This is vital Wolfspirit, you are perhaps the only one untainted that is fully aware of what's going on. I spied you and Flamestar having a heated argument, and I know what it's about." He instructed, his voice filled with urgency as his eyes floated around, making sure the conversation was just between us two.

"How do you know who will be on the patrol." I whispered sharply as I stared straight into his eyes, intensifying them so that he knew I was suspicious.

"Remember, dusk patrol, meet me here, don't be late. Tell Brookstripes 'Blue Tree was sent by Smoke'. Say it." He said, his voice hurrying as we heard cats' movements on Nightclan's border.

"'Blue Tree was sent by Smoke', but I don't understand, what do you me-"

"Shhh," he said soothingly, closing the distance between us as he placed his head softly on mine "just trust me."

I recoiled in anger, leaving his warmth almost as soon as he presented it to me. "I don't have time to trust road-kill!" I snarled as I slowly stepped back, his eyes filling with guilt as he opened his mouth to apologize, but I didn't give him the chance.

I whipped around and dashed away, sprinting into Darkclan's dense maple forest, eager to run away from all the confusion.

I glanced over my shoulder once, seeing flashes of Smokestorm until the tom was fully out of sight, and I screeched to a halt, panting.

He touched me, Smokestorm, a Nightclan mouse-brain, had touched me, and for some reason it felt...comforting. I never felt that way when any other cat brushed by me, not even Reedfang . Guilt overpowered me as my mind flickered on him. It felt wrong talking to Smokestorm, not only because he was from a different clan, but because he was a tom.

I still hadn't decided what to say to Flamestar, and I needed to talk to Hareheart my mother and Brookestripes my friend to figure out what they have to do with Smokestorm. Something was going on, and I didn't have the foggiest idea as to what.

I shook my head, beginning to pad slowly back to camp. The sun had by now rose to its highest height, signifying the start of the afternoon. There was so much needed to be done, but only a single thing rang clear in my mind.

Blue Tree was sent by Smoke. Blue Tree was sent by smoke.

What am I getting myself into?


End file.
